Lost
by Ruffian194
Summary: Harry and Ron lose Hermione on their way home.


Not my usual cup of tea, Harry Potter. But I got bored today and was watching bloopers and came up with this. R&R please. Flames are OK. It's not my best writing, I know. Dramione.

* * *

**Lost**

After coming back from wherever it was that Harry and Ron had run off to, they'd come back to their house dorm and threw themselves upon the couches in the common room. Looking around they were a little put off to find that somewhere along the way back home they'd lost Hermione, which was astounding because there was no way in their minds (and rightfully so) that she could have gotten herself lost.

"Where do you think she went?"

"I don't know. You think she _did_ get lost on our way back? We did go through the forest this time. Or even worse, do you think she got taken while we were still in the shops?! Or in the forest?! What if Centaurs-"

"Shut up, Ron! There's no way she could've gotten lost. And she didn't get taken in town 'cause we were talking to her when we reached the forest. Also if she was taken by Centaurs, we would've totally heard them coming."

"Right, right. So what do you think happened to her?"

"I don't know. Let's go try to find her."

So the two boys retraced their footsteps back to the forest. Looking forlornly into its vast darkness, the two sighed and then plunged forward, both calling out for Hermione. Eventually, since Ron couldn't stop twitching at every little sound the forest made they stopped and made their way back toward Hagrid's cottage and knocked upon his door.

"Oh hellooo Harry! And Ron. It's so nice to see you. What brings you here? You shouldn't be around here so late."

"Sorry, Hagrid. You see, Ron and I were coming back home from shopping and we somehow managed to lose Hermione. So we tried to find her and retrace our steps but it started to get late and Ron wouldn't stop being spooked by every this and that."

"It's scary out in those woods. You know, Hagrid, don't you?"

"Of course, Ron. Harry you should've told me. You especially shouldn't be in there this late. But don't worry. We'll find Hermione."

"Thank you, Hagrid," Harry said, extremely relieved, as he took some water from Hagrid.

Fore, you see, not only was Harry afraid of one of his best friends being taken by some kind of mythical creature, he was overly scared for her safety because for the past few years he'd started to develop deeper feelings for this friend in particular, though he'd never tell Ron that. And also, he'd noticed how Draco Malfoy had started to look at Hermione. Seeing her as the beautiful, wonderful, intelligent young woman she was turning out to be; just as Harry did. And Harry didn't like it. Not one bit.

And it made him nervous when Malfoy was around them, especially when he was looking at Hermione that way. Harry had even thought he'd seen his love give looks at Malfoy. The same appraising and pleased looks he gave her. But no. She wouldn't, couldn't (he just knew) like Draco Malfoy. Of all the boys, it'd never be Malfoy. He'd teased and tortured her for her muggle blood and his pure all their years together at Hogwarts.

And thus as Harry pondered, Hagrid looked up through the window because of movement he'd seen by the trees.

"Ah. Looky there. I told you we'd find her, Harry. There she is. Right there."

"Huh," Harry turned around to look out the window where Hagrid was pointing. And wouldn't you know it. Hagrid was right.

Hermione stood on the edge of the woods, brushing off her clothes and pulling leaves out of her hair and off her clothes. Then, before she turned toward the cottage, she bent down and stood there like that behind a boulder for a moment more before standing up, shouldering her bag, and walking toward them.

Hagrid opened the door and all three of the occupants spilled out toward her, calling her name. She looked up at them, said hello to Hagrid and then turned all her 'pent up anger' on her two best friends.

"Yeah. Some friends you two are! 'Oh so worried about me' that you left me to wander through the forest by myself! I turn around for a split second to show you guys something, even called you guys before I did so, and then you were gone! GAH!"

Then she turned around and started her way back up toward the school, then turned around again and said bye to Hagrid before turning back toward the school and trudging her way up toward it. Harry and Ron looked at each other for a moment then started running after Hermione and yelling their goodbyes back over their shoulders to Hagrid as he shook his head and went back into his house.

Catching up, Ron caught a look at Hermione's scarf.

"Hey! What's this? Turned traitor on us eh Hermione?"

"What?!" She snapped at him.

"Nothing, just your scarf. God, don't bite my head off, woman."

"Oh this? My grandmother made it for me a few years ago…"

Because of all the attention the two were paying to Hermione's scarf, Harry also found his attention drawn to it. And what he saw stopped him in his tracks. The scarf looked anything but made a few years ago by a muggle grandmother. It looked above all things brand new and made of the best and warmest materials _wizards_ could find and was bright in color. And the colors that it showed were anything but the red and gold of Gryffindor. In fact, the colors were quite the opposite of those. They were a bright, deep forest green and brilliant, shinning silver.

Then, as his two best friends continued forward, Harry turned around to look for the one who the scarf had belonged to, and who he saw angered him beyond belief. Scarcely believing his eyes, Harry watched the blonde head of one Draco Malfoy moving through the trees below him some. And then he knew that he and Ron had never really lost Hermione. But that she had lost them…


End file.
